Who can make me smile?
by forbiddenstars
Summary: pairings decided: FujiRyo . If Ryoma is the only one to see Fuji's pain, and the only one to help him, what will become of the two? ON HIATUS with the author's most fervent apologies.
1. Chapter 1

I want to kiss you, I want to hold you.

I want to see your face; I want you to look at me.

I want you to smile for me, and only me.

Because I love you

I love you.

In return,

I will let you kiss me; I will let you hold me.

I will smile for you, and only you.

I will be happy with you, and I will make you happy.

Because I love you

I love you.

--------

_Thud. _

Echizen Ryoma turned towards Fuji-senpai's dorm. Curious, he knocked, and when he received no answer, he walked in.

Fuji Syuusuke lay on the floor, clutching a bloody wrist.

"Oh, shit.." Ryoma whispered. He hurried to his senpai's side; he looked around and saw a bloodied razor blade lying nearby. "Oh, _shit._" Ryoma said again. He grabbed bandages from the dorm's emergency aid kit, and hastily, but carefully, wrapped them around the other's wrist. Then he reached for Fuji-senpai's room phone, beginning to dial Ryuzaki-san's number.

"Stop..don't…" a shaky voice stopped him.

Ryoma whipped around in a shock. Fuji-senpai _never_ pleaded with anyone, and now his blue eyes were filled with tears as well.

"Fuji-senpai….. Are you okay?" He asked, gently propping him up against the wall. Then he noticed. A small, bloodied rectangle on the floor next to the blade. A picture of Tezuka-san. "Senpai, is it because of Buchou?" he asked, tactfully keeping his voice at a minimum.

"….."

"Fuji-senpai, do you want me to get the other senpais?" he asked softly.

"No." the voice came out surprisingly strong, and Fuji's other hand came up to grip Ryoma's arm. "Close the door please, and don't tell anyone else."

Ryoma got up to close the door. He noticed a small lock on the side, and flipped that as well. "Do you need anything?" he asked.

Fuji smiled softly at him from his position on the floor. "Could you retie my bandage for me? It got loose."

"Okay." Ryoma sat back down and focused his attention on Fuji's wrist. There was a fairly deep gash on his arm, but it didn't cut directly onto the main vein. He got out some gauze pads and some cloth bandages, and started cleaning the wound.

Throughout the whole procedure, Fuji sat like a stone, his cerulean blue eyes unreadable.

When Ryoma finished wrapping Fuji's wrist, he looked into Fuji's eyes and said with much more emotion than he realized, "If the bandage comes loose, or needs to be changed, just call me, okay?"

Fuji read the meaning in Ryoma's eyes, _Call me instead of the others_, and leaned back with one of his trademark smiles. "Okay. Thanks, Echizen."

Ryoma stood up. "Are you sure you'll be okay, senpai?" he asked, his usually blank and apathetic face tinged with worry.

"I'll be fine. Thanks, though." Fuji gave Ryoma one of his trademark I'm-so-happy-with-the-whole-world smiles.

"Okay, then..." Ryoma stepped out of the room, feeling oddly reluctant to leave his senpai.

_During practice—_

"One! Two! Three!" the shouts rang out over the courts as everybody stood in rows doing swings- Tezuka's punishment for Momoshiro and Kaido fighting.

Ryoma saw pain flicker across Fuji's face once or twice, and he knew it was because of his wrist. And damned if he wasn't going to do anything about it.

Tezuka looked up from his notebook. Ryoma stood in front of him, eyes barely concealing a furious impatience.

"Yes, what is it, Echizen?" Tezuka asked calmly.

"Tezuka-san, I have to ask you something." Ryoma stated, eyes never leaving Tezuka's. He glanced back over his shoulder as if checking on someone.

"Can you let Fuji-senpai sit out on the swing-work?"

Tezuka frowned, puzzled. This was most unusual. Echizen was not asking for a reprieve for himself, but for Fuji. "What is this all about? Fuji! Get over here!"

Echizen threw him a look half of anger and half of anguish before running to Fuji. He looked as if he was trying desperately to explain something, and Fuji was as expressionless as ever.

But then something happened that surprised Tezuka just as much as it surprised Ryoma. Fuji smiled a true smile, ruffled Ryoma's hair in an, almost affectionate way, and walked over to Tezuka.

"Fuji, what is this all about?" Tezuka asked, getting straight to the point.

Chuckling a bit, Fuji smiled and said, "I kind of sprained my wrist over the weekend, and I guess Echizen here saw me kind of making a funny face when I hurt my wrist again with the swings. It's nothing, really, Tezuka."

Shaking his head firmly, Tezuka said, "You should have told me earlier, that you had hurt yourself. Go to the health office, and then you can do the jog with everyone else. You don't need to do any other practices for today. Echizen, back to the swings."

Echizen nodded and glanced at Fuji again. Fuji looked back at him and nodded, as if to give him permission for something. Echizen suddenly smiled, and then ran off to continue with the swingwork.

"If you don't mind me asking, Fuji, what was that all about?" Tezuka asked, curious despite his outward coolness.

"What was what all about?" Fuji smiled another one of his smiles, and Tezuka knew he wasn't going to get anything out of him.

"Never mind, just hurry up and go to the health office." he said.

Fuji smiled and left.


	2. Chapter 2

ok, a note here...i was _**really really really really**_ stupid and forgot the disclaimers and all. so sorry, bloodysamurai!

the idea of fuji being, um, a cutter, belongs to bloodysamurai. almost the entire first half of the first chapter belongs to bloodysamurai.

and the standard disclaimer: i don't own Prince of Tennis

I'm sorry, but this chapter will be **super super** short. I only have 5 more minutes worth of internet time and my notebook got lost.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji walked out of the nurse's office. He had convinced the nurse that all he had was a headache.

"..Fuji…are you ok?" the voice, tinted with concern, was Tezuka.

"..Tezuka. I'm fine." His voice came out fine, but he felt his smiling mask slipping down in his nervousness. Why did this always happen when he was with Tezuka?

Tezuka gave him an inquiring look, obviously puzzled at Fuji's somewhat strange behavior.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Heart pounding, Fuji smiled and nodded, before slipping away towards his dorm room. Once he was safely in his private haven, he sat down on his bed, mentally cursing himself. Why did he always lose control when he was with Tezuka? It was like the captain had some sort of aura that just totally screwed with Fuji's calm, smiling mask.

_knock knock_

with a sigh, Fuji walked to the door, expecting to see the captain there again, inquiring after his strange behavior.  
Instead of the tall captain, he found a short, dark-haired boy staring up at him with golden eyes. 

"Oh, hello, Echizen." he said.

Ryoma's eyes were not on his face, but on his arm. He stretched out his hand to take Fuji's wrist. The bandage was stained on the edges with red. His eyes looked accusingly up at him.

"You waited too long to ask me to change it. It's all bloody now." he said. "Did you not want to call me? I can ask the nurse to do it for you."

Fuji tilted his head as he regarded his wrist. It had indeed been stained a bit with blood.

"Saa...I'd forgotten. Can you help me change it now?" he said, a tiny smile gracing his lips in his amusement.

Ryoma didn't bother to reply. He walked into Fuji's dorm room, found the first aid kit, and began redoing Fuji's bandage.

Fuji smiled a little as he watched Ryoma. The younger boy's face was in total concentration, entirely focused. He found it amusing.

"Ah...done."

Ryoma started a little when he realized Fuji was looking at him, smiling in a way different from his usual mask.

"Eh...Fuji-senpai...are you okay?"

Still smiling that strange smile, Fuji only shook his head and replied," Nothing, Echizen."

-------------------------------------------------

I'm _so sorry_ that this is so short!!! I had to get this in before i continued the story:

Vote for the pairings: A) FujiRyo

B) TezuFuji and RyoKai

C) if someone can give me lots of ideas for this one, TezuFujiRyo

Anonymous reviews will be accepted.

flames will be read, emo'd over, and then totally forgotten. Comments and Criticisms will be printed out and framed in my room.


	3. Chapter 3

well...for the pairings, fujiryo won out, but whoever the anonoymous reviewer named "tOtallyMe", i assumed the three reviews saying "RyomandFuji!!!" were all yours, and i counted it as one.

i'm **really really** sorry, those of you that voted otherwise...

the characters in this bit might be a bit out of character, due to my totally screwed idea of them.

don't own prince of tennis.

Ryoma walked out of Fuji's dorm room, and into his own. Lots of random thoughts were swirling in his mind, but most of all, _Fuji-senpai...is acting...strange._

The ever-smiling tensai of Seigaku was always, always wearing a mask. But just a minute before, when Ryoma was fixing his bandage, he seemed to smile truely, from the heart. Maybe it had just been an accident. Ryoma conceded that that was the most likely thing. But still, he couldn't help feeling that something had been different with the tensai earlier. It felt like Fuji had found something truly amusing or touching, and had actually shown it.

----------------------

meanwhile, Tezuka was having a thought processing of his own. For Tezuka, the thoughts running through his mind were, _Fuji...is he ok? Is he sick? Why was Ryoma so concerned? _But most of all, _Is he going to be able to keep playing? _

He knew, as captain, he should care a bit more about his players. But with Fuji, that would be venturing into dangerous ground. He knew his Regulars well, and he knew that what Fuji was going through was more than a slight injury. But he also knew that he could not afford to meddle in Fuji's affairs.

He would just have to wait and see the results.

----------------------------

Fuji sat in his dorm room, blue eyes open and smile dropped. _What the hell is going on with me? _flew round and round in his head.

In the beginning of the year, he had seen Tezuka and had totally dropped his mask. Just the sight of the Seigaku captain turned him into a lightheaded, speechless idiot. Never once had Fuji succeded in keeping his mask up around him. But he found that he could smile, truly smile when Ryoma was with him. He could smile like he did with his brother, back before the rift between them. Why was that?

Thinking over it, Fuji decided that he had no idea whatsoever. But, did it really matter?

--------------------

unknowningly, this newest incident gave Fuji's smile a different mood, when he was playing tennis, or doing anything, really.

At afternoon practice:

Eiji ran up to his partner and glomped him.

"Nya, Oishi, does Fuji seem different to you?"

The vice-captain looked at Fuji. The tensai was smiling, as usual, but with a different aura around him. Usually, people around Fuji would feel a slightly dangerous, but mostly hidden aura. Now, it seemed as if the air around Fuji was tinted with amusement and something else...

Oishi turned back to Eiji.

"I don't know, maybe he's just happy about something..."

Fuji listened to them and kept smiling. Happy about something...

-------

sorry, i think most of my chapters are going to be short from now on. i forgot to mention, i have limited access to the internet, so i might not have time to, you know, post that much.

thanks everyone who reviewed, I LOVE YOU!!!


	4. Chapter 4

[insert standard witty disclaimer here

sorry i haven't updated; my beta's in taiwan right now, and i'm very busy with helping my dad and all. plus my parents are chewing my head off for not doing well on the ST's. darg.

plus, limited internet access. plus the fact that my parents don't know i'm posting stuff like this. XD yeahh...

------------------

Fuji gave a start when he heard a noise. Looking up, he saw Ryoma walking into his room, a small plastic bag in his hand.

"Saa...Echizen-kun, what's that?" The young tennis prodigy had developed a habit of walking in without knocking, a fact that disturbed the rest of the Seigaku regulars greatly. Who would dare to enter Fuji's room without permission, and even more, who could escape unscathed? It seemed like only Ryoma could. Even Eiji had run out screaming about wasabi torture when he walked in by accident.

"More medical supplies. Your first aid kit is running out." came the usual blunt reply as Ryoma finished wrapping his bandage.

"Ah..You should have just told me. I could have gotten them."

There was a pause before Ryoma replied. "I..I didn't think it was necessary to tell you. And...here's something...for you." the last part was mumbled so quietly and quickly that Fuji had trouble hearing it.

Ryoma shoved something in a small box at Fuji before standing up and leaving quickly. Curious, Fuji opened the box. He smiled, see the wrist protection band inside. So typical of Echizen, he thought, to think about the tennis aspect of things. Going to throw the empty box away, he saw that the box was not as empty as he'd thought.

A small note inside read: " Fuji-senpai. Buchou says you can skip practice this week, but you have to start again next week. Hopefully this will help. -Ryoma."

He smiled. He could see Ryoma mumbling and pulling his cap while he said that. It was a rather endearing thought.

-----------------------------------

Tezuka sat next to Fuji while he watched over the team's practice. His eyes were intently focused on the players, unaware that every movement of his was causing his companion great mental agony.

"Fuji."

The sudden sound made Fuji's already scrambled brain want to shut down from sheer mental stress.

"Yes, Tezuka?" But his voice was as steady as ever.

"Do you...do you think there is something wrong with Echizen?" The captain's stern amber gaze was fixed on the young freshman.

"Something wrong? ...Not that I know of..." the fact that Echizen kept throwing glances at them...that wasn't...out of the ordinary, was it? No, so there was no need to tell Tezuka. At least not while the other boy was screwing with his head like this.

"..."

"..."

They sat in silence for the rest of practice.

--------------------------------------------

I'm sorry that was so lame!!! i'm not a good writer, and i never have any ideas...emo emo yeah...

but anyway, please review?


	5. Chapter 5

i...fail. i only have 15 mins on the comp. i'm so sorry.

-----------------

Fuji sat on his bed, contemplating the unfairness of life. Why couldn't he have had a simple life like Eiji and Oishi? They were happy together, and they didn't feel torn between two people, and they...they weren't confused to death like he was.

On one hand, Ryoma was more affectionate, more willing to show his emotions. He had been the only one to know about Fuji's little...accident, and he'd kept it secret and helped him.

On the other hand, he knew his infatuation with Tezuka could not be left behind so quickly. The very sight of the captain still sent him into a dazed state, rendering him an idiot. He truly did want something from Tezuka, though now he wasn't sure if it was a relationship. There was something, he knew.

---------------

Tezuka watched as Ryoma walked over to Fuji and began quietly talking to him about something. Something twinged in him, though he could not tell what. He brushed it off and instead vented his feelings by ordering 10 laps for warm-ups.

Throughout practice, Tezuka watched Ryoma and Fuji very carefully. There, he saw proof of what he had been suspecting for days. There was something going on between them. They weren't obsessively trying to beat each other. Fuji was not trying to humilitate the little prodigy to death. They talked often, quietly, secretively. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was there. There was something, he knew.

--------------

Inui was scribbling. As usual. But today, his eyes held a frightening gleam and his hands trembled with excitement. Something was developing between Ryoma and Fuji, and something was deteriorating between Ryoma and the captain. This was priceless, priceless data.

He'd noticed during practice, that Tezuka had seemed especially hard on Ryoma. The reason, he could not tell, but it seemed to have osmething to do with Fuji.

Ryoma seemed to have grown closer to Fuji, for reasons unknown. But this newfound friendship could be at the root of these new developments. He'd need more data to accurately pinpoint it, but it was there. There was something, he knew.

----------------

it sucks, doesn't it? i need to go die. i'm sorry. please kill me now.


	6. Chapter 6

0.0 i'm so so so so sorry for the wait...maybe i should just go..die.

anyway, hope you like it and if you don't...well...i'm sorry...T.T you can kill me...

PoT's not mine...

--

Tezuka watched as Ryoma slipped into Fuji's room before practice. Something twinged again in him, and he frowned. What was wrong with him? It was no concern of his if Ryoma wanted to court death by entering Fuji's room so boldly. Though, by the looks of it, Ryoma had the right to be relatively secure in the knowledge that Fuji would not hurt him. In fact, Fuji seemed to almost enjoy Ryoma's company. It was odd, not watching them taunt and jab at each other. Odd, but no concern of his. Right?

--

Inui watched. Well, he always watched, but today he watched in particular two of the Seigaku regulars.

He watched the taller of the two:

"Echizen, 20 laps."

then,

"Echizen, 15 laps."

then,

"Echizen, 20 laps."

Something was wrong. Tezuka was not his normal cool, calm, collected self. He was giving Echizen up to 42.34 more laps than usual. This needed to be examined. He turned around to look at the recipient of the laps. And almost keeled over and died.

Echizen Ryoma, socially stunted ice prince extraordinare, was _smiling _and _talking happily_ with Fuji...while running his laps. How could he do that? Because Fuji, sadistic and most certainly not masochistic tensai was _running the laps_ with Ryoma. This was...unexpected. This was very, very odd.

His pencil broke from his frantic scribbling.

--

Fuji wondered.

It wasn't like him to get so attached to someone so quickly, so why was he suddenly so open to Ryoma?

There was, of course, the issue of the...incident...but that shouldn't have done this to him. This was odd.

Speaking of things odd...he turned around to glance at Tezuka, trying to see the captain's reaction to him joining Ryoma's laps. He scanned over the courts, looking for the captain. Where was he?

Finally, he looked towards the corner and met Tezuka's stare head on.

Those intense amber eyes drilled into him, making him dizzy and short of breath. Hurriedly, he turned away and closed his eyes again, trying to calm his breathing. Vaguely, he heard Ryoma ask if he was okay. Okay? Of course not. But he couldn't just say that, could he? He mumbled some sort of answer that he hoped was okay, and made for the clubhouse.

Why?

Why was it so hard to even look at Tezuka, but so easy to talk, joke, even, with Ryoma?

Why?

--

waah...nothing happens in this chapter...kills self i'm sorry...but i promise next chapter i will try my best to make more plotstuffs...

. you guys who reviewed...completely blew my mind. all of you were so kind to a poor stupid writer!! i'd love to reply individually, but i'm so sorry, kind of don't have the time.

i love you all so much and thank you so much for making me cry with joy...THANK YOU!!

also, someone offered to be my beta...i don't remember if it was on this story or my other one...

but i'm sorry, i'd love love love a beta, but don't actually have time to do the whole transfer thing...sorry to be misleading on my profile...i'll go change that...


End file.
